1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus which can achieve function enhancement by installing an application program.
Meanwhile, in recent years, cloud computing service attracts attention. If the functions of application programs for an image forming apparatus are served by cloud computing services such as a Web application or a server application, users can enjoy added value.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-079211